Team Flash
by wezza1981
Summary: Lucifer ends up in the CW Universe, companion piece to Training Day or week and part of the bigger 'Someone Misses Her Hugs' Series. Hope you enjoy and welcome any feedback or suggestions
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yep this a new one, have a few story's I am writing and haven't finished yet, I couldn't help this one, especially with the upcoming cross over, the one with our favorite Devil is rumored to appear.

* * *

The dimensional portal flared into existence as Team Flash watched on, their postures were relaxed as they knew who was coming to visit, Supergirl jumped out with a huge smile on her face, dressed as Kara Danvers she waved to the group.

"Hey Kara," Barry stepped forward and embraced the woman, "nice to see you when the world isn't ending!" He said with a smirk,

"Hey yourself," if anything her smile grew bigger, "all's quiet on my earth for the time being, Kal is back and Alex is insistent that I have some time off, so I thought I would come to see you all for a visit, maybe help out here on the d l?" She couldn't not help people even if they weren't those on her home world, even though she knew Alex was right and she needed a rest.

"All quiet here too and besides, I am not going against your sister's orders! She will kick my ass!" Both Barry and Kara laughed. The rest of Team Flash came in and greeted her with hugs.

"Guys, something isn't right here!" Cisco was looking at the portal, one which should have closed and now was fluctuating wildly, "GET DOWN!" He all but screamed as a man shaped object came flying out of the sub-space portal.

The speed the body flew out of the breach was beyond impressive, Barry wasn't able to catch the man as he smashed through the reinforced concrete wall, Barry had seen the man looking at him with a mixture of fascination and one of annoyance. No-one other than another speedster could look at him like that man had, with total clarity, as if he wasn't moving at all.

Barry slid to a halt right next to the gaping hole in the solid wall, he turned to face the stunned group, Kara was already heading towards him and ready to help in any way she could. They all knew no man could have survived that impact, Kara would have but Barry probably wouldn't have. The dust of pulverised concrete filled the air, the twisted rebar in the wall looked utterly destroyed and twisted out to where the man had been propelled.

"Oh Rao!" Kara exclaimed with a hand to her mouth,

"Oh God!" Caitlin followed suit.

"Not quite!" A heavily British accent filled the space as the rubble started to move, the man stood and shook his head, the dust was shaken loose and all Barry knew was the man looked pissed. The man looked none the worse from his trip through the wall, maybe a little dishevelled but fine. "Now tell me how it is I am in a COMPLETY DIFFERENT UNIVERSE?" The man yelled, a voice that commanded respect and fear, Barry felt a shiver down his spine, Kara was at his side but he felt her shiver too, a brief glance told him all he needed to know, so they did what hero's do and took a fighting stance. The strange man just stared at them, if Barry wasn't mistaken the man in front of him smirked, did he not realise that he was about to face the 'Fastest Man Alive' and the 'Girl of Steel' the ones who had stopped all kinds of bad in their time or was it that he didn't care? Barry needed to know so he charged. A calculated decision, one of which usually worked in his favour.

Barry quickly realised that was a mistake as the man easily caught him, as if he was walking, the Flash was stopped dead and then thrown aside. Kara came in next with what looked like a powerful punch which was as easily caught, Supergirl's eye went wide as he threw her in the same direction as where Barry had ended up.

Kara had fought all manners of beings, many of which were as strong as she but she had never felt such restrained strength, this man had easily stopped her most powerful punch, hadn't responded with one of his own, just tossed her aside but even that seemed somewhat gentle, she had a feeling that this man could have snapped them like twigs if he wanted to and that was more scary, who was this man?

That was the end of the attack, well the attack both her and Barry had started but there was no villain of the week spiel they were both used to and he just smirked and climbed back through the hole in the wall.

"What on earth was that?" Kara groaned,

"No idea Kara, but he is heading towards our friends, we should err, try and stop him?"

"Solid plan!" Kara grinned slightly at him and he couldn't help but return it, she stood and helped Barry to his feet, "shall we?" Kara gestured to the hole in the wall. The two hero's made their way back into the main room, determined but cautious this time, then stopped as the man addressed the group,

"Hello there." The man adjusted his cufflink and the turned an eye over his ruined appearance, "I must apologise for the state of my dress, portals and walls seem to take a catastrophic effect on one's attire!" The man somehow seemed amused and distraught at the same time, "Do you know any good tailors hmmmm?" He asked but no one responded, still a little shell shocked from his sudden appearance.

Once again Barry and Kara were in front of the man, he eyed them both and looked bored, or mildly irritated, it was hard to tell,

"What do you want?" Kara asked the stranger,

"Me? Oh I want a great deal of things my dear, none of which I can have, now what about you? What is it you desire? Come on you can tell me," at which Kara relaxed and moved forward, Barry was about to step in but Kara broke the silence,

"I want to help people, to be a beacon of hope to all!"

"More than admiral goals my dear and I take it that goes for all of you?" His eyes swept across the room, all he got were solid and proud nods, Lucifer smiled, "Well then I guess we all should sit down and have a little chat?"

"This is new!" Cisco whispered to Barry as they went to find some seats, "I mean when does the villain want to and I quote have a chat?"

"I don't know Cisco, maybe because he is a British villain?" Barry had a small smile on his face, was this man really one of the villains he and Kara fought on a regular basis? He hadn't attacked them, they had done the attacking, had they all become so paranoid because of recent events that they thought the worst in people instead of the best, what kind of hero's had they become? Barry felt ashamed at this very feeling and he had a feeling Kara did too by the look in her eyes.

"Should I make some sort of crumpet gun or something?" Cisco was laughing, "So need a name for this guy, just can't see it yet,"

"How about Lucifer? Being that is my name after all!" The man continued walking clearly hearing their whispered conversation,

"Like the Devil?" Caitlin asked,

"Exactly!" Came the simple and smug reply

The Team and Kara took a breath at hearing that simple acknowledgment, it couldn't be true, could it?

The group filled into one of Star Lab's unused conference rooms but Caitlin held back, having an internal dialogue with Killer Frost, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked up expecting to see Barry but it was Lucifer, the supposed Devil looking at her with concern,

"Are you ok?" His words were sincere

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine, it's just my other self is having an issue with what is happening!" Caitlin took a breath as trying to gain some courage,

"You take all the time you need my dear, it is somewhat of a shock to actually meet the Devil!" His words were full of kindness and a little sadness but he stopped and really looked at her, a look which felt like he was looking into her very soul, being the Devil as he claimed she guessed that was something he could do,

Smiling, Lucifer said quietly to her, "I hope to meet the other side of you one day! She seems interesting and someone I could get to like, The Devil and the Frost Queen, probably would produce some steam, wouldn't you say hmmm?" The supposed Devil had a rather large smirk on his face. In the back of Caitlin's mind Killer Frost was somewhat in agreement. So she smiled a little despite the current situation.

"Really? She has not been known as to be giving the warmest reception to people!" Caitlin answered weakly, knowing full well that Killer Frost wasn't evil and could be reasonable and helpful but still faced with the current situation she was unsure how Frost would deal with the so called Devil but the way he had dealt with both Barry and Kara she didn't like the odds.

Lucifer smiled at her and ushered her into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara and Team Flash sat on one side of the conference room table, all eyes were on the man who claimed to be the Devil,

So you're the Devil?" Barry Allen asked, still a little dazed from the events that had led them into this situation, he had barely let the man sit down before launching into the only question that seemed to matter,

"Yes!" Lucifer simply responded,

"Like the real Devil, all evil and wraith?" Cisco was miming horns,

"I don't have bloody horns and I am not evil, I punish evil!" Lucifer huffed, "I am partial to some well-placed wraith though." The impossible man grinned rather devilishly. Kara and Barry shared a knowing look, both glad that they hadn't been on the receiving end of that and hoped not to be in the near future.

"Like the actual Devil, Devil? From hell?" Kara now joined the conversation,

"YES! For the love of Dad and for the last time, yes I am the Devil, yes, in case you haven't noticed I am extremely handsome, why do you humans find this concept so hard to grasp?" Lucifer had become a little animated, taking a deep breath and a quick adjustment of his cufflink, he continued, "Now then you lot, why have you brought me here or more like how you did it, as it really shouldn't be possible?" Lucifer gazed at the hero's. "I'm sure my brother is laughing is arse off now!" Lucifer was muttering to himself and shacking his head.

Barry shared a silent conversation with Cisco, both shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders, "We didn't!" The pair said in unison, then Cisco continued, "Well not intentionally!"

"Oh F…." Lucifer began but was cut off by Kara,

"Language mister!" Her tone was sharp, Lucifer's eyebrows had raised to a comical level but he relented, "that's more like it! You may the Devil but there is no need for that sort of thing." Kara couldn't help but smile a little at his mumbled "Very well Detective!"

"Detective?" She responded, her journalistic instincts peeked but before she could probe a little deeper, Lucifer interrupted,

"My apologies, your tone reminded me of someone!" With the Devil suitably chastised, Kara looked to Cisco and with a little head nod of encouragement she asked,

Hey Cisco, can't we just open another portal to send Lucifer back to his Earth?"

"My Earth?" Lucifer queried,

"Yeah Kara, we should be able to do that, we just need to know which one?" At Lucifer's lost and bored expression, Cisco carried ventured on, "Well you see, the multi-verse exists, many different Earths, all possibilities played out, we're here on Earth One, Kara is from 38," Cisco was about to begin his slimed down version explanation/introduction but Lucifer had heard enough,

"Earth One my arse! Now listen up, I am more than familiar with multiple realities than you will ever be, upon my arrival here I even asked why I was in a different dimension, did I not?"

The group just stared at him. When no reply came, Lucifer forged on,

"I am a celestial being, older than time, responsible for igniting the very stars in the skies after Dear Old Dad commanded 'Let There Be Light', do you honestly think I do not know of the MULTI-VERSE?" Lucifer loomed over the table as his voice rose causing the hero's to scoot back a bit. "Now, if you would excuse me, I am going to find a bar and then drink it dry." With that Lucifer spun and was out of the door before anyone could react. Once again the group were stunned.

"WOW! Did that go well? I'm thinking not so much?" Cisco asked no one in particular.

"I'm going to give Joe and Iris a call, let them know what is happening, we might need their help!" Barry stood and made his way out of the conference room to make his call in private. It was turning out to be a very strange day. Cisco also left leaving Kara and Caitlin alone in the room,

"You were a little quiet? Are you ok?" Kara smiled at Caitlin and gave her hand a little squeeze,

"I'm fine, just a lot to take in you know?" Kara nodded, "I believe him, I can't explain why or how but I do, he also flirted with Frost, which she seemed to like." Caitlin blushed a little,

"I am sure that was an interesting conversation?" Caitlin blushed hard, Kara laughed followed by a snort, which then had Caitlin laughing too.

Caitlin sobered, "Kara, it was if he looked directly into my very being and could see both parts with total clarity and it really didn't seem to faze him, I know Frost isn't evil, most people disagree but he seemed to see that too, I guess if his proclamation was true that he punishes evil, then I should be fine, we should be fine, right?" Caitlin voice had become a whisper and tear filled eyes met Kara's,

"Hey!" Kara wrapped her arms around Caitlin and gently patted her back, "it will be ok, I think if he really wanted to hurt us, he was more than able to and he seemed more frustrated and annoyed than angry at us, so that's a positive?!" Kara could feel Caitlin nodding against her, "What do you think he meant by 'Dear Old Dad'," Kara air quoted with a smile, "told him to light the sky?"

Caitlin pulled back from the embrace, "Do you not know what Lucifer is meant to be?" Kara shock her head, "Well the Lucifer from faith is supposed to be a fallen Archangel, so that would make his Dad God!"

"Oh!" Kara was just starting to really understand what the group had walked into this time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I am really enjoying writing this story, don't worry the others will be updated soon. Also always great to hear any comments or feedback on what I have written. Thanks for reading guys, means the world to me.

* * *

"Oh!" Kara was just starting to really understand what the group had walked into this time.

* * *

"Woah, buddy you ok?" The barman asked as Lucifer walked into the bar, suit torn and covered in debris,

"It has been a long day!" Lucifer responded,

"It's 10am!" The man looked at him in surprise.

"As I said it has been a long day!" Lucifer perched himself on a stool and smiled, "I knew I should have stayed in bed!"

"Fair enough man, you sure you don't need an ambulance of something?" The barman looked at the Devil with concern,

"I am fine thank you, do you happen to know a good tailor? I think I am in need of a new suit!...Again!" Lucifer smirked.

"Do I look like I know a tailor?" Lucifer observed the man before him and closed his eyes whilst shacking his head. The barman laughed, "What can I get you?"

"One of everything!"

"You gunna be able to pay for that?" Lucifer slapped down a stack of notes, the barman's eyes widened. "Guess so!"

* * *

Kara had left Caitlin to her thoughts and made her way into the Cortex, "Hey guys?" She questioned as a way of introduction, both Cisco and Barry looked up from their screens, waiting for her to continue, she paused, not entirely knowing what she should ask, "So, the Devil?"

"Yeah! We're having some trouble with that bit too!" Barry pinched his nose but still grinned a little,

"Weird day ha?" Kara smiled as she shrugged,

"Little bit!" Barry matched her smile,

"Should we? I don't know, go after him?" Kara cautiously asked, looking at the two men,

"I … guess?" Cisco answered, clearly not all that sure either, "doesn't seem to the usual situation, where were the threats of death and destruction?" He was focused on his screen and continued to tap on his tablet,

"Maybe we have finally run out of the usual villains of the week types?" Kara offered helpfully.

"So how do we track a celestial being?" Barry asked cutting off any further theories, thinking it best to get moving.

"Well I tried to x-ray vision him when he was sitting in the conference room, but WOW!" Kara blew out a breath, "It was like looking into a star and I have never seen anything like that before!"

"If you flew over city, could you spot that again?" Cisco asked,

"Without a doubt, will give me an almighty headache though!" Kara answered but prepared herself to start the search.

"Sorry Kara, I think that is our only option at this point." Cisco answered apologetically,

"No, Cisco, its ok but you better have the potstickers ready though!" Supergirl wore a serious look but quickly broke out into a grin again.

"Any idea what we do when we find him?" Cisco asked looking a little nervous, "I mean, we have far too many questions here, he stopped both of you without any effort! Sorry!" Cisco ducked his head a little embarrassed at his last statement.

Barry and Kara had no answers!

* * *

The bartender looked on as Lucifer sank yet another drink, the man reached inside his jacket to retrieve a packet of cigarettes and pulled one to his lip, "Sorry man, can't smoke in here," he was met with an eye roll, but the man complied and made his way to the exit finding himself in a alleyway.

Outside in the crisp afternoon air, Lucifer looked briefly to the sky with distain then lit his cigarette, taking a deep drag he shook his head, how was he going to resolve this situation? Was it in his power to solve this? More importantly, how had he ended up here in the first place? The humans seemed like they may be able to assist him in his return to his family, travel between realities was a thing on this world, so that was a positive but then again the whole situation was a problem for later. Now was the time for drinking, maybe some drugs.

Then he heard a scream.

* * *

Supergirl was in flight, searching the city for the Devil, she heard a scream.

* * *

A hooded figure was pressed against the wall of the alleyway, making sure he wasn't spotted by the passers-by, he would pick a suitable target and then get away before the police were called or the Flash showed up. It was early afternoon, the lunch rush had passed so the streets were quite, so now he waited for the right target. Then he spotted her.

Like most teenagers, the girl had no self-awareness, she had earphones in and was clearly enjoying whatever music young people listened too and he didn't care, knowing he could easily grab her off of the street and into the alleyway without too much fuss or anyone noticing. As the girl passed the mouth to the alley, he struck, knife pressed against her throat, with one hand over her mouth as he dragged he into the shadow,

"Make a sound and I will cut you bitch!" He whispered into her ear, the wide eyed girl just nodded. The hooded man span her around to face him, knife held menacingly, "Now give me your bag and I will let you go!" His words were cold but what terrified the girl was the way he was looking at her, his eyes swept over her body and his evil smile grew. The girl did the only thing she could think of and screamed.

"Oh I don't think so!"

* * *

Supergirl had landed at the mouth of the ally, she was ready to step in and help this poor girl, then she saw him, the Devil walking into the scene, the man had a confident swagger but he moved like a predator,

"Oh I don't think so!" The coldness and strength of his voice caused Kara to shiver again, he had seen her but was focused on the hooded assailant, "See, I would have stopped you for just attempting to rob this poor girl but I have seen that look before, you know there is a special place in Hell for those who have that look, I am a big fan of the punishment they receive!"

"Fuck you man! I've got a knife!" The shouted in defiance,

"Then you have already lost!" Lucifer grinned, it was like shark, one who had found its prey.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Couldn't help but write this chapter, seemed like it was time to get know our players a little better.

* * *

"Then you have already lost!" Lucifer grinned, it was like shark, one who had found its prey. "Now where were we?" Kara could only gape as Lucifer moved at incredible speed, in one swift move he had the assailant's wrist in a death grip, a wrist which was quickly snapped, the knife turned on its owner and then stabbed firmly into the man's leg, he howled in pain and then he was faced with it, the true face of the Devil, he did the only thing he could do and that was to scream, scream with all of his might as if that would save him from the eternal damnation he was going to face.

At that moment, he knew he was going to burn in the fires of Hell. The failed mugger did the sensible thing and passed out.

Kara had seen it too, thankfully it was only a glimpse, a glimpse was more than enough, with a sharp intake of breath she moved forward making her presence more known, not knowing what she was about to face.

"Apologies Miss?" Lucifer asked,

"Danvers or Zor-El, depends on the outfit!" Kara's response was a little shaky, she was still wide eyed and some kind of primeval fear had crept into her mind, a little voice in the back of her mind was telling her to run, run far away from this man, this voice was told to shut up,

"Well seeing as you have a cape, I will go with Miss Zor-El, I am sorry you had to see that, it is not something I like to show the innocent!" Lucifer took a deep breath and Kara could see the look of hurt and shame that this impossible being held in his eyes at that moment, was that because he may have scared her too? The charred and burnt flesh she had seen looked horrific and he was the one looking ashamed, she was the one who had gaped at his injuries, if she kept this up, someone would pull her superhero card,

"Does it hurt?" Kara asked in a small voice, giving a little gesture over her face, Lucifer looked at a little stunned by her reaction,

"Not anymore." He responded, Chloe had asked him once, Linda never really discussed his Devil Face, outside of its 'meaning!?' Ella, he had never shown her, wings and hellfire eyes was all she would ever get.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What on Earth do you have to be sorry for?" Lucifer was now beyond confused, the normal reaction (Ella aside), was to scream and run and well then scream some more, not an apology,

"For staring, it was rude of me and for well trying to attack you earlier, friends?" Kara held out her hand, Lucifer shock it and nodded, stilled baffled by the whole situation.

"Right, well what should we do with this…." Lucifer waved is hand in the general direction at the broken and unconscious man on the ground, "seems our victim has taken her leave, the youth of today, not even a thank you, bloody typical!"

"I'll call Barry, see what him and Joe can come up with, if it was my Earth, I could have the DEO deal with this or even the police, being Supergirl has its perks,"

"I guess we should just kill him then!" Lucifer looked thoughtful for a moment before chuckling at Kara's horrified expression, "I am merely joking my dear and I don't kill humans! One of the only rules I happen to agree with my farther on."

"O…..Kay? If the police take him in, what do you think will happen?" Kara asked,

"Oh I believe that once this fellow wakes, he will be in a confessing mood, to all of those nasty little crimes he has committed over the years, hoping to find absolution or some other such rubbish." Lucifer looked smug,

"Will it work?"

"Nope!"

* * *

The criminal was being carried off to the hospital by ambulance then he would face questioning at the station, Barry had taken care of the arrangements, in the meantime Kara had changed back into her street clothes and had joined Lucifer back in the bar where he had spent the past few hours at, propped back at the bar with three empty glasses in front of him and a fresh drink was waiting for Kara,

"I'm not really a drinker," Kara screwed up her face and pushed her glasses back into place, "Also isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Nonsense my dear Miss….. Danvers? Kara gave him a little nod, "It has been a strange day and I for one am going to enjoy a drink and I would like you to join me." Kara smiled and took a sip of her drink, surprised to find out it was just lemonade, "I never like to presume and as you said it may be a little early in the day for you humans!" Lucifer gave Kara a genuine smile,

"You know I am not human right?" Kara whispered,

"I am aware but as you are trying to keep your super-secret identity intact, I thought it best to play along but seriously, do the glasses actually work?" Lucifer quirked an eyebrow,

"Well, yes, actually!" Kara couldn't help but reach to her glasses, it reminded Lucifer of how Ray-Ray had picked up that little trait too. He adjusted his cufflink but in no way was that the same thing.

"Really? I bet if you told people who you were they wouldn't believe it?" Lucifer seemed genuinely interested in her answer, "Do you play a version of yourself that people would never see as a hero?" Lucifer finished another drink and signaled to the barman for another,

"It's a long story!" Kara gave the Devil a wide eyed response,

"Well I am here till the end of time!"

"Touché! Ok, when I came to Earth I was a child and my cousin had arrived well before me, he was a baby when we left but now he was Superman and an adult! He had arrived many ears before I had, I was meant to protect him but now it was the other way around!" Kara wasn't sure why she was telling the Devil of all people her story but seeing the man before her she felt like she needed to, "I was placed with my human family, where I got my wonderful sister and parents but I was told to keep my origins and my powers a secret so as to not expose myself as an alien, a Kryptonian. For large part of my life I kept my true origins hidden, occasionally helping people when I could, or when no-one was watching, well until my sister's plane was crashing and I had to save her and then the world saw me! Miss Grant named me Supergirl and I was the world's hero like my cousin." That little confession made Kara smile, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders, one she didn't know she was carrying and it wasn't like she had many people to tell her true story too, it felt nice. Who knew the Devil was such a great listener.

"I tell everyone I am the Devil, no one seems to believe me? I don't lie, point of pride for me, well we had the same conversation and same reaction earlier, did we not?" It was a serious question, so Kara answered,

"It's not something we have had to deal with before! We fight criminals, aliens, meta-humans, so probably more open minded than most people to the possibilities but, celestial being is a new one!" Kara shrugged,

"Well you are handling all this rather well! I usually get a mixed reaction!" Lucifer chuckled darkly into his drink, Kara smirked at his reaction,

"Oh, before I forget, when I was flying over the city I did see a few tailors over on fifth, maybe we should head over there?" Kara queried hopefully,

"Lovely!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews and messages

I haven't seen any of Crisis yet being in the UK and all, so we must wait till after Christmas, this isn't a Crisis related story if any of you were wondering, hope that doesn't put you off

Have to say I have been struggling with one but thanks to some lovely comments I was once again inspired, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been? We were all starting to get a little worr….!" Barry trailed off as he took in the sight of Kara carrying what looked like an entire store's worth of shopping bags,

"Apparently, I needed a new outfit, or well twelve new outfits!" Kara shock her head as she rolled her eyes,

"I can see that, did you buy out the entire store?" Barry was chuckling,

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Kara looked around the room, "the Devil made me do it!" Kara burst out laughing, what an absurd situation they had found themselves in.

"Well I have been accused of far worse things than treating a delightful young lady to a better wardrobe!" Lucifer swept into the room, a tray of pastries in one hand and coffee's in the other,

"Duuuuuuude!" Cisco, was diving in, "Life saviour!" Lucifer seemed pleased that his simple action had seemed to remove all the tension and worry in the room, Linda was worth her weight in gold he decided, for all her advice on how to handle humans, maybe he would do just that and shower her in gold, but then again she was quite small, so it wouldn't really be a fortune, maybe he should use his brother as a yard stick instead for gold giving gifts, Amenadiel was quite dense, he smirked at his own trail of thought. Then he saw another man head towards him, he was the Captain he had briefly met earlier at the crime scene, what was his name again?

"Kara, Mr Morningstar, I have no idea what you two did?" Joe shock his head with a somewhat amused look on his face, "He has not stopped confessing to any and all crimes! I mean to the point of shoplifting some sweets when he was a kid, normally we would just shrug this off as some crazy, we have seen our share! But he is giving times and dates and the evidence, what did you say to him, or do to him?" Joe locked eyes with Lucifer,

"Oh nothing my dear Captain, just reminded him that all those naughty little human crimes have a way of sticking with you and adding up, I heard confession was good the soul, is it not hmmm?" Lucifer smiled a feral grin at Captain West but was clearly amused,

"Well, yeah, I believe that but in all my years on the force I have never seen it quite so literal!" Joe rubbed his forehead. Still perplexed by the whole situation.

"Let's call it a perk of me being here, I am that good at solving crimes on my world, I now have to come here and solve yours too!" Lucifer preened at his own statement,

"You solve crimes?" Joe asked a little stunned,

"Why yes Captain, I am a police consultant for the LAPD, appropriate as it the city of angels after all? Do you have an LA here, never did get round to asking?" At the moment Lucifer thought of going to see what his alternative reality family were up to, was Chloe still an actress? Was Ella still stealing cars and running some underworld chop shop? Daniel, well he would still be a douche, it had been less than a day but he missed them all, the Devil was really going soft,

"Yeah we have an LA too and serious, the Devil solves crimes for the police?" Joe was just blown away with that final statement. He walked away muttering to himself about 'how had his life got this crazy?' Lucifer just smirked as he always found that little realisation amusing. Kara looked over and gave him a brilliant smile, it lifted his heart and it was a smile that he could see on Ella's face, maybe he should introduce the two after this little fiasco was done and dusted, he was sure to get some major brownie points for letting Ella meet an actual alien, she could actually explode with excitement,

"What? Why are you smiling like that? Do I have doughnut on my face?" Kara babbled at him, Lucifer's smile grow more genuine, so alike he thought and chuckled,

"No to the doughnut, you seen to have polished them off quite nicely, I do approve by the way, gluttony and all that, it is one of my favourite sins you know!" Lucifer wriggled his eyebrows at her and Kara blushed but laughed,

"No seriously?" She smiled up the Devil, Lucifer could really see her now, the shy yet strong, kind and caring young woman in front of him, one who only saw the best in people but at the same time would make the hard choices when needed not because she wanted to but it was who she was, if Dad had made his angels in her image, things might have gone more smoothly he mussed to himself before answering,

"Oh, it is just you remind me of someone I care a great deal about, she is a lot like you in fact!" Lucifer wasn't entirely sure why he was opening up to a virtual stranger but he didn't see the harm in it. Kara had that Ella way of making him talk, dam Ella's super powers!

"Who? If you don't mind me asking!" Kara fiddled with her glasses in a slightly nervous way, she wanted to find out more about this man / Devil but didn't want to push him away, she had a feeling that he was not one to like talking about personal things,

"Miss Lopez the most but all of them actually, you humans!" Lucifer paused and gave Kara a small smile, "and others, from elsewhere, do surprise me with you capacity for good and kindness and that drive to help others for no reason other than to just help, after all the time I spent having to deal with the worst of your kind, I get to meet people who bring me hope, that humans are trying to do better and some even help me to believe that I am not a monster and just love me, horns and all" Lucifer looked sad but still smirked at the 'horns' comment,

"I don't think you are a monster!" Kara said firmly,

"So much like the Detective!"

"Thought you said you didn't have horns?" Kara teased a little

"Oh hush you!" Lucifer didn't even try to remain serious.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews and messages, always means a great deal to me.

This chapter focuses more on Team Flash as I have realised I have been neglecting our other heroes and it has been a little bit more on the Lucifer / Kara dynamic a little too much, however I have loved writing the two together – sure there will be more of that.

* * *

"Those two seem to be getting pretty close!" Cisco nodded over to Lucifer and Kara who were still laughing and joking in the corner of the lab all the time whilst he was finishing off his third pastry, apparently the 'Devil's Pastries' were perfectly acceptable to Cisco, however, Barry finally looked up from his screen and gave his friend a smirk,

"Strange as it may sound Cisco but it seems to be doing Kara some good!" Barry beckoned Cisco closer so he could speak to him in almost in a whisper, "I spoke to Alex before Kara got here, she told me that our 'Girl of Steel' has been through the wringer lately, less Supergirl related more Kara Danvers related!" Cisco interrupted him,

"And we haven't Barry? With what is coming?" Cisco met the Flash's eyes, even though his team had accepted what was coming, they still did have to like it and Barry could see the pain in his friend's eyes,

"Yeah, I know Cisco but can't we at least try and lighten the load on one of our friends, at least for now?" Barry almost looked pleadingly at his friend and placed his hand on Cisco's shoulder in silent support,

"Have you told her?" Cisco questioned,

"No…and we are not telling her until we have to, promise me Cisco!"

"Okay man, your call but you know she will kick your ass when she finds out!" Cisco smirked a little,

"I know!" Barry knew his fate in the matter, Kara Zor-El was probably going to kick his ass to the moon and back but that was a problem for another day. Barry hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "do you think he would help us?"

"The Devil? The Devil helping us to save the world? All Worlds? What kinda price do you think he would ask for helping us? All of our souls?" Cisco was curious and nervous as to what Barry may say,

"I don't want your bloody souls!" Lucifer called out from across the room, answering the question without even turning to face them, shrugging off whatever the other two men's discussion was about he went back to talking with Kara.

Both Barry and Cisco froze and stared at each other, if God saw all, it seems like the Devil heard all.

* * *

Lucifer had excused himself from Kara's delightful company and was now wandering around the vast complex that was Star Labs, he found the whole place quite relaxing, on face value the endless corridors could be reminiscent of Hell but he didn't feel that, for once, this place felt like hope and Lucifer let it sink into him.

Lucifer was curious about what this facility would have been like when it was filled with people, all bustling about doing sciency what-nots. He allowed himself a few minutes of peace before the inevitable happened.

Alarms burst into life, shaking Lucifer from his tranquility, alarms equal bad things, so Lucifer was already moving and heading back to the hub.

* * *

"Whoooaaa Barry, picking up some readings here, like another breach, but well off the usual scales?! It's like the one when Lucifer came through?" Cisco was double checking his readings,

"Where's it opening?" Barry was looking concerned, torn between suiting up and taking more readings himself,

"Right on top of us!" Cisco snapped up and away from the screen when the breach opened.

Alarms were sounding, no one had reacted, with the exception of Lucifer Morningstar, who now stood directly in front of the swirling vortex. The sound of the alarms faded into the background as the group looked on,

"Barry?" Cisco shakily asked, "You seeing this?"

"Yeah Buddy! But still not quite believing!" Barry was equally shaken,

"Are those?" Caitlin squeaked,

"Yes, they are bloody wings! Now can we focus?" Lucifer turned his head and gave the group the most serious look they had seen coming from the man thus far. The light from the vortex was dwarfed by the light emanating from the wings of the Devil.

"Err, I have one question," Cisco held his arm up as if back in school, "how is your jacket not torn?" Cisco had found his voice again,

"Seriously?! That is your only question?" Lucifer responded in a somewhat amused tone,

"What? Seemed like the thing to ask!" Cisco held up his hands in defeat but Lucifer's eyes never left the breach.

"WE HAVE INCOMING!" Cisco once again yelled, "Lucifer, man you got this?"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Lucifer bellowed into the breach but couldn't reframe from smirking,

"Dude? Come on man, I'm the one who makes the film references!" Cisco looked genuinely disappointed that he had missed that one,

"Well Mr Ramone, you can get the next one!" Lucifer chuckled.

The breach flared and once again a body was flung into Earth One's dimension. In the millisecond it took, Barry saw Lucifer brace and prepare himself to catch the person, Barry had to admit if only in his own mind that he was glad it was the Devil doing the catching especially after he had failed the last time. Barry felt a pang of guilt over that even if Lucifer himself hadn't seemed all that bothered by it.

From Barry's unique perspective, he could see Lucifer gently snatch the person from the air, absorbing the impact and energy from the velocity their new guest was traveling at. Barry knew that stopping the person cold at that speed would probably have been just as bad as hitting a brick wall, even after meeting the Devil he was still surprised at the gentleness the man could show, first to Caitlin after they first met, then to Kara and now to this unknown person.

As soon as it had begun, it was over, Barry allowed himself to return to regular speed. Lucifer was obviously cradling the person but he had his wings wrapped around them both in what could only be described as being in a protective manner, so none of Team Flash or Kara could see who their mysterious new arrival was,

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

The Team braced themselves for the worst.

* * *

A/N – Wonder who out new guest could be? Well I obviously know but still, guesses / theories?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews and messages, always means a great deal to me.

Let's see if some of your guesses were correct!

Some of me wanted to hold this chapter back for a while but I just couldn't, so no cheating people! :-)

* * *

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

The Team braced themselves for the worst.

"Miss Snow? Miss Danvers told me that you are medical doctor, do you have a place where we can go?"Lucifer had risen from his crouched position but his wings still blocked their view of the new arrival,

"Yes of course, follow me!"Caitlin was moving, she had heard the distress in Lucifer's voice, and he just followed her lead and disappeared out of view,

"Should we follow them?"Kara's voice was full of worry,

"No, let's give them a little space, I think Lucifer knows this person, I take it you all heard the concern in his voice?"Barry asked the group, they all nodded,

"Also he did look very protective over, whoever this may be!"Cisco chimed in,

"Ok, so we wait!"Kara took a seat, clearly torn in wanting to help and support her new friend but also understanding that crowding the Devil may not be the best move right now,

"Let Caitlin do her thing, she will give us an update when she can!"They all nodded again and began the hopefully not that long a wait until they had some answers.

* * *

As soon has she had awoken, she knew that once again she was in a hospital bed, the bleeping of the machines was always a dead giveaway, for once though, she was still dressed in her regular clothes and not one of those itchy hospital gowns she hated so much, so she was she was honest with herself, she felt pretty ok, no pain, maybe she was on some seriously good drugs but then again she didn't feel out of control or spaced out in any way, so she quickly discarded that idea, "you got this girl!Time to rise and shine!"So she carefully opened her took a few seconds for her vision to clear but what she saw was a young attractive face looking down on her with nothing but kindness and caring concern, she felt her hand receive a gentle squeeze, she liked this woman already.

"I'm Caitlin, I will be your doctor today!"Caitlin gave the young woman a warm smile,

"Oh, hey I'm….."She had sat up a little too quickly and had to flop back into the pillow as her head swam, she was seeing stars and nope! She was from Chicago, not going to pass out now, "errr very, very dizzy!"She responded,

"It's ok, take your time, you have been through a rather unusual ordeal, do you know your name?"Caitlin asked with tenderness,

"Oh Miss Lopez, what in blazes are you doing here?"Lucifer asked as he swept back into the infirmary, "not that your presence is not unwanted, just surprising!"Caitlin could see that he was torn about the young woman's of an answer Ella just held her arms out, much to Lucifer's dismay, it was very reminiscent of the spawns approach to these sort of things, when she was sad or upset, clearly Ella had picked up some truly evil talents, so he did all he could do and huffed and then embraced the young woman."It's ok little one, I've got you!"Lucficer gave the young woman a small kiss on the top of head.

Caitlin gave the two a little space.

* * *

Less than thirty minutes after the excitement, Caitlin walked back into the hub, to meet three sets of eyes on her, she couldn't help but smile,

"So what do we have?"Barry barely let her get into the room before he jumped in,

"Actually, something quite lovely in fact!"Caitlin responded with a beautiful smile, one which only widened when she saw the confused looks on her friends faces, "for once guys, our new guest is not a threat!"Confusion was still evident on their faces but she did see them visibly relax.

"So who is it?"Cisco asked,

"You are going to have to wait!"Caitlin patter Cisco's shoulder.

* * *

Kara, Cisco and Barry were once again sitting in the conference room, waiting for their mystery guest to join them for the first time, Caitlin joined them and quickly took her seat and she was still others would soon realise that the young woman who was about to great them was like a whirlwind of cheer and joy, something she knew they all could do with a bit of.

The mysterious woman was next to come almost bounding in, her ponytail swishing as she moved, Lucifer was flanking her protectively but her grin was infectious and our three hero's couldn't help but return it,

"Okay, guys, this place is so cool!Granted I have only seen like three rooms, and, and a whole lot of corridors, but wow!I am so coming back here for my next vacation!Oh I'm Ella by the way!"Ella was already hugging Barry, Cisco and Kara, "Love your hair!"She whispered into Kara's ear before letting go of the blonde,

"Thanks?!"Kara was giggling, whatever they had been expecting this woman was surely not even close to being on their saw both Caitlin and Lucifer smirk at each other, she knew Lucifer was obviously well used to this but relished it none the less and well Caitlin had probably experienced it when she was checking Ella over one thing Kara hadn't missed was the love in Lucifer's eyes for this young woman, one who he compared her too not so long ago and that made her heart swell, "let's talk once we are done here!"Kara couldn't help wanting to get to know this woman better,

"You got it sister!"Ella responded with a big grin on her face,

"Miss Lopez!Could we focus for a minute?"Lucifer's tone was firm but still had the amusement he felt at the current interaction, "how is it you have come to join us here?"

Ella locked eyes with Lucifer and quietly asked. "Are we really in some kind of parallel universe, which is like so cool by the way and do these people know who you really are?"Lucifer nodded, "and they aren't doing the whole running and screaming thing?"

"Not so much, apparently they deal with stuff like this all the time, so, please tell the whole story, no need to leave anything out!"Lucifer put his arm around her,

"Okay bro, well….. I got a call from Amenadiel, and he was well, laughing his ass off!"Ella looked a little sheepish,

"Huh, I knew he would be, didn't I say that?"Lucifer looked smug as he took in the nods of the hero's,

"Any hoo, he told me that he had just finished lecturing you about 'looking where you leap' and 'keeping your feet on the ground'!So you walking straight into a sub-space vortex after that, well was kinda funny!"Ella was giggling but hung her head in shame a little,

"Yes, well, I wasn't expecting one to be there!"Lucifer defended himself even if it was a pathetic attempt,

"Yeah well, Amenadiel, wasn't overly concerned," Ella held up her hands at the look Lucifer shot her, "Not like that Lucifer, it was more that the vortex hadn't taken you by force, more that you had walked into it, so wasn't like you had been shomehow summoned or forced to be somewhere, more of an accident!"Ella hoped that would make some kind of sense to the Devil, he gave a small nod, the rest of the hero's just sat in silence,

"Amenadiel believed that you could always return home if you wanted, so assumed you were investigating what had happened?"Ella queried,

"For once my idiot brother is correct!"Lucifer responded.

"You can return home whenever you want?"Barry blurted out,

"Yes, of course Mr Allen, that is not the issue here, but I still want to know how you have ended up here Miss Lopez?"Lucifer pushed for an answer.

"Weeeeellllllllllll…"Ella looked really sheepish,

"Ah….. So you made Amenadiel open another breach, so you could send me a message, a message that you knew I was doing some important work and I shouldn't worry about you all back home?"Lucifer was serious again,

"How did you know?"Ella was surprised,

"I'm the Devil darling, I know everything!"Lucifer was firm,

"You so don't!"Ella challenged,

"I know that you once ate an entire pot of peanut butter with your fingers and not a spoon!"To the outside it looked as if Lucifer was staring directly into this petit woman's soul,

"Na huh, have you been speaking to Ray-Ray?"Ella looked horrified!

Lucifer just started laughing, "Of course I have my dear Miss Lopez and she has many stories to tell!"

"Dam that angel!"Ella grumbled to herself,

"So you did what I did and accidently walked into the vortex?"Lucifer had sobered but still gave Ella a triumphant smile, Ella just nodded, knowing that the Devil had beaten her, well at least this time!

"Yes, I did the exact same thing Lucifer, not disappointed though!"Ella answered,

"Oh Miss Lopez, you haven't seen anything yet!"

* * *

A/N – I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you did too J


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews and messages, always means a great deal to me.

This is a chapter of some bonding and back story.

* * *

Caitlin approached Ella, who was looking around in awe at her new found surroundings. Caitlin was a little nervous. She knew deep down that she had nothing to fear from the Devil as to her safety but Caitlin could shake off Frost's fear which was bleeding through into her psyche. Frost wasn't scared usually of anything and in times of crisis, Killer Frost emerged to protect her but this time it seemed Frost was hiding.

Over the last few months Caitlin had agreed to allow Frost the full use of their body and Caitlin could tell her 'other self' had changed and had become of a more rounded person, actual and whole for the first time in her life. Frost had felt the loss that Barry's absence would cause, had an almost panic attack when Ralph had become injured but now, to Caitlin, it seemed Frost was hiding from her guilt, guilt from her early actions after she had emerged for the first time, the people she had hurt, the crimes, the pain she had caused to strangers and those closest to them both.

If that was true, Caitlin could understand why Frost would not be wanting to face the ultimate judge of what was good or evil. If the man punished evil, would he simply strike Frost down? The rational brain of Dr Snow doubted that would be the case, however that hadn't eased Frost's fear and she needed to do something,

"Can I talk to you?" Caitlin's voice was quiet,

"Course Doc, what's up?" Ella beamed at the young doctor and encouraged to ask what ever questions she had on her mind, Caitlin couldn't help but return the smile even though it was nowhere near as brilliant,

"You're close with Lucifer right?" Caitlin cautiously began,

"Well yeah Doc, he is my big brother!" Ella wasn't sure where this was heading but she could tell De Snow was worried, so she let her get to her questions,

"Brother?" Caitlin gasped, "Doesn't that make you an angel? From your initial check-up, I would have thought you were human!" Ella couldn't but laugh,

"Nah Doc but thanks, always nice to be compared to an angel but I am just a regular old human!" Ella was still grinning, "Lucifer is well Lucifer, you know?" Caitlin was wide eyed as she shook her head a little so Ella forged on, "Clueless, impulsive, hedonistic, selfish on occasion but so warm, kind and caring, he made this lonely and funny outcast girl from Chicago, feel more loved and welcome than I have ever felt in my life," Ella paused, a loving smile made an appearance on her face.

Caitlin was enthralled by Ella's response, so she let the young woman resumed her tale without interruption, "So after Lucifer had gone back to Hell to stop the Demons from rising up and trying to cause a boat load of trouble on earth, well our earth that is! As now there are many as it turns out?!"

"He did what?" Caitlin blurted out, "and, oh yeah there are many different earths!" That statement was more of an afterthought,

"Kay, so yeah, apparently some Demons got it into their heads that coming to earth was a good idea, that Lucifer needed their help, they hadn't got the memo that Lucifer had retired and was quite happy not being the 'King of Hell' anymore!" Ella paused, allowing Caitlin to absorb the information,

"Then what happened?" Caitlin enquired encouragingly,

"Well Lucifer stepped up and ended the Demon uprising, told Chloe he loved her and then returned to Hell to rule again, rule so us humans could live without the fear of, well, hell on earth I guess!" Ella took a breath,

"Who's Chloe?" Caitlin wasn't sure why out of all the things she had just heard, that was her only question,

"Oh Detective Chloe Decker, Lucifer's partner in both the law and much more!" Ella gave a suggestive smile, Caitlin gave a knowing blush, "anyway, at the time, I wasn't 'in the know' of the bigger picture, I still thought Lucifer was a method actor but he was still missing and the people closest to him were keeping schtum! I couldn't not know what was going on, so I investigated his disappearance and do you know what I learned?" Caitlin shook her head, "well, for one, I missed him like family, so I kinda adopted him right then and there, in return he did the same! That big idiot needs a loving family around him, you get that his actual family are kinda dicks?"

"Only as far as the biblical sense!?" Caitlin wasn't sure she wanted to think about God being a dick but she let Ella continue,

"You need to ask Lucifer about that but it is a sore topic so be careful! He really doesn't ike opening up that wound. As I am sure you have already worked out for yourself, a lot of what we believed to know about the Devil is a load of bull, some bits are true but most isn't. Just get to know the real man and not the legend! You will be surprised at what you may find!" Ella hoped her words had been of some help or comfort to the woman before her, Ella could help it and hugged the young doctor, "As fascinating as this trip down memory lane has been, I doubt that is what you wanted to know?" Ella probed,

Caitlin took a deep breath, "I'm like Barry and Cisco, a Meta-Human! I'm literally two people and both are scared of what may happen. My other self has the lovely name of Killer Frost which obviously doesn't sound all that good to the outside world and she also has ice powers." Caitlin closed her eyes,

"Hey, no judgement here, I grew up thinking I could talk to ghosts, well turns out it was the Angel of Death, but that aint important right now, so come on, let it go girl!" Ella hastened to add,

Caitlin becomes Frost.

"Wow that is so cool, err sorry, not sorry! Probably shouldn't have made the Frozen quote though, you guys have Frozen right?" Ella beamed at the 'new woman' in front of her

"Unfortunately!" Was Frost's simple reply.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier.

"Yes, I did the exact same thing Lucifer, not disappointed though!" Ella answered,

"Oh Miss Lopez, you haven't seen anything yet!" Lucifer cast both Barry and Kara a look, they gave a little nod and the Barry was gone and back again, now dressed in red leather, Kara just removed glasses and a new outfit wrapped around her, the cape was a nice touch Ella thought,

"I can see that!" Ella's smile was huge, "freakin superheroes? You kidding me?"

"Well you are friends with the Devil?!" Barry stated matter of factly, not feeling self-conscious at all!

"Duuuuuuude, this is like the coolest thing ever! Do you guys have the Hulk?" Ella was so excited,

"Only in movies!" Cisco jumped in,

"Dam!" Ella looked a little disappointed but the brightened again, "But you save people right?"

"Yeah we do," Cisco responded again with a confident grin.

Lucifer cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Are we any closer to finding out where the original Breach came from?" Barry and Cisco shock their heads, "well isn't that just wizard!" Lucifer finished off.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews (reviews are the life blood, so please review) and messages, always means a great deal to me.

Being in the UK, we still haven't got Crisis yet, so haven't seen it (yes unfortunately have had far too many spoilers so have a good idea of what happens). Funny thing is that we also haven't got Batwoman, so will be probably missing that entire episode!

Crisis is coming but this is set a good few months before.

* * *

Lucifer was bored and a bored Lucifer meant annoyance to everyone around him as he began fidgeting! From a random drawer Cisco had supplied him with a yo-yo, he had hope that would have stopped Lucifer from pressing buttons and genuinely getting in the way, it had kind of worked. Ella had disappeared off to parts unknown with Barry, apparently he was a CSI like she was so they were off discussing crime scenes, evidence gathering and what not's, Lucifer wasn't interested, as much as he loved Ella's dedication and excitement about these type of things, he had too many things on his mind.

Once again being who he was had uprooted and turned Ella's world upside down again but as usual Ella had just rolled with it, never blaming him for her sudden introduction to this 'New Earth', powered people and aliens, well it had been Amenadiel's idiotic idea to open another breach for Ella to fall into, he was going to kick his brother ass when he got back. He was supposed to be the reckless one after all.

Deep down Lucifer knew that these people were none the wiser on how both he and Ella had arrived on Earth One but he also knew that 'Team Flash' was holding something back from him, Ella and it seemed from Kara too. This little fact was puzzling him, why would they keep Kara out of the loop? Not telling Ella and himself made a great deal of sense as they were new here and unknowns, he was also the Devil so would take these people a while to really trust him!

To Lucifer he didn't think Team Flash's withholding of information was for any nefarious reason, were they trying to protect Kara from something? He wasn't sure, did he care enough to investigate this further and get to the bottom of it? It wasn't like he was always forthcoming with the whole story either, they were a close group of friends, so they should know what was best for each other, probably! So Lucifer decided that they must have good intensions to keep Kara in the dark for now, so he let it go, however being who he was he was more than aware of what the road to Hell was paved with.

So ignoring this for now, Lucifer was left with three possibilities! The first, Dear Old Dad had sent him here, it was always a safe bet to blame his farther for any and all weird situations he found himself in, because of 'Dad's Plan' but for the life of him he couldn't see why? To meet some truly good people? Save a random human from an assault? That didn't really seem like his father's style.

As that first thought hadn't really tracked in his mind so he moved on to the second possibility, some other third party being involved? That led to a further two reasons, was it to get him to this earth or to get him away from his earth? So far Lucifer hadn't seen any evidence of the latter or former but it was still early days so something or someone may soon turn up to reveal their dastardly plan.

The final possibility he could see, was that this was genially some kind of cosmic accident, just one of those billion to one chances that did happen every once in a while and it would make some kind of sense that the universe was messing with him! If this was just an accident then well, this was a whole new ball game, in Lucifer's mind that actually sent a small shiver down his spine as the only way that could be a possibility would be if the barriers between the universes was somehow weakening or collapsing and that shouldn't be a possible reality, would his father allow that? Was this the big secret Team Flash were hiding? Maybe he would have to investigate further after all.

Maybe the best solution was that he should just pick Ella up and drag them both back to their earth, that way she should be safe from what may be coming. She would kick up an almighty fuss about it but her safety was more important to him.

With all of these new thoughts and scenarios running through his mind he needed some air and by air, he needed a drink, so in his own unique style he stated, "Mr Ramone, your lab smells and this is Boring!"

"My lab doesn't smell but if it did, would smell of my genius!" Cisco smirked at the look on Lucifer's face,

"Are you any closer to figuring out Miss Lopez's and my situation?" Lucifer challenged,

"Well, no, not yet but we will man, don't you worry!" Cisco's response wasn't as certain as he would have liked,

"You have that look of a man with a theory, why don't you tell me hmmm? You know it is good to get these little things off of your chest!" Lucifer purred and made a move to lock eyes with the scientist,

"Hey, hold up man, don't give me that look!?" Cisco had seen that look before when Lucifer had questioned Kara after his surprising arrival, he wasn't going to get sucked into the Devil's weird powers and start spouting out his inner most feelings. It took all of his effort to break the hold he could feel Lucifer had on him, "Nope, no theory yet, few ideas but that's it, will need to run them passed Barry and some more simulations, but no, nothing yet that could help you or explain things!" Cisco babbled a little,

"Oh a complicated one then!" Lucifer smirked and seemed a little impressed, it was so very rare that he couldn't get someone to open up to him, "very well then, I will let you keep your secret for now but I warn you Cisco Ramone, if I am to learn that this little secret of yours puts Miss Lopez in harm's way, we are going to have words and I am sure you won't like what I have to say!" Cisco visibly paled and swallowed hard, he was rooted to the spot and didn't dare move until Lucifer had turned and stalked away.

From Cisco's point of view it had seemed at that moment Lucifer's presence had filled the entire lab, he had seemed to have grown in stature and loomed over him, he was radiating power and Cisco could feel it. Lucifer's voice hadn't been raised and that was scarier, it was cold and dangerous and that caused the hairs on the back of Cisco's neck to rise. Had he made the worst mistake possible and seriously pissed the Devil off? Should he have told Lucifer about Crisis? Cisco slumped down in his chair and released the breath he was holding. Lucifer seemed to be putting the pieces of the puzzle together on his own and what would his response be when he or Barry told him the full and uncensored truth about what was coming? He needed to talk to Barry and soon before this went sideways!

* * *

Lucifer re-entered the bar he had spent a few hours at earlier, taking the seat he had previously occupied. Even though it was now 9pm the bar was quiet (did people on this earth not drink?), he wasn't sure if that was preferable, did he want a little peace and quiet or did he want to go to a club and find himself a pretty little distraction or three?

The bartender he had interacted with earlier poured him a drink without preamble, just giving the Devil a nod, Lucifer accepted the drink, knocking it back in one, whilst signalling for another, which the bartender just simply poured.

"So day not getting any better?" The bartender smirked and he leant back and cleaned a glass, Lucifer just gave the man a look, a look which told him all he needed to know, "I'll keep them coming!"

"Much appreciated!" Lucifer accepted the drink.

* * *

Ella and Barry were laughing hard as they walked into Cisco's lab, whatever story they had been discussion stopped dead when Ella saw the look on Cisco's face,

"What happened Cisco?" Ella had instantly sobered from her fun and was now looking concerned,

"I think Lucifer may have figured out what is coming!" Cisco stared at Barry, pleading with his eyes to somehow give him the right course of action here,

"Wait, that's great…" Ella looked between the pair and clearly could tell they were worried, but worried about what? "Not great?" Hoping they would continue but the pair just sat in silence, weighing up what they should tell the new arrivals.

* * *

Cisco had been evasive and somewhat strong willed enough to resist Lucifer's desire mojo as the Detective had always called it, that alone wouldn't normally have bothered him but he could feel it, feel that something big was on the cusp of occurring and was heading their way sooner rather than later. What that was he wasn't sure, he suspected that Cisco and Barry knew, was this what they were keeping from him, Ella and Kara? But he couldn't see the reason why. If the Team were keeping Kara in the dark there had to be a solid reason why and that meant something, something truly bad was coming!

Before long he expected to have to be making a few calls, he may longer be on celestial speed dial but they would hear him and whoever he called better answer him or there wold be 'Hell' to pay! Tomorrow he would get to the bottom of this, one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews (reviews are the life blood, so please review) and messages, always means a great deal to me. Now back to it!

* * *

"Fine!" Ella let it go, knowing full well she would get the answers out of Lucifer sooner or later. Both Barry and Cisco seemed to relax a bit, what was going on and why were they being so closed lipped? Ella didn't know but at this moment in time, very little was making all that much sense to her.

* * *

"Well out of all my siblings, you're were not the one I was expecting!" Lucifer was a little wide eyed, the man before him had sauntered into the bar with his usual air of superiority but seemed more subdued than Lucifer had ever seen the angel before.

"Sam….. Lucifer, we heard your prayers, I never understood how loud you could be, or…. How much you seem to care!"

"As lovely as this little reunion is going, I want answers Brother!" Lucifer cut to the chase, he wasn't wanting to go down any kind of road of reminiscence, especially from this particular sibling.

"What do you know?" The man asked,

"The walls of the multiverse seem to be weakening, some I am sure have already collapsed"

"True"

"True? That all you are going to say?"

"What do you want from me Brother?"

"Brother? Seriously? After what you did? To me?"

Head hung low, "it wasn't my choice brother, it was father's will!"

"Enough!" Lucifer bellowed,

"Brother…."

"Don't you brother me, you cast me out! You abandoned me, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucifer screamed, the bartender turned and stared, silently wondering if a fight was about to break out.

"That I did, it was fathers command, one of which was endorsed by our mother at the time." The angel had a pained expression as he spoke.

"Bollocks it was, you wanted me gone! And to this day I have never understood why?" Lucifer's eyes were burning with hell fire

"No, never!" Lucifer was faced with a shocked look, but he wasn't buying it.

"LIAR!"

"NO, no, not at all, please Lucifer, I don't want to fight, I am here to answer you request, let me tell you what you need to know!" The angel had put up his hands in the universal sign of peace.

"Very well! But don't lie to me and don't treat me like an idiot!" The hell fire slowly dissipated.

"Never! I know you would see through that, I need to tell you that the multiverse is coming to an end!" Saying it out loud did nothing to alleviate the horror of what was coming but he needed to let Lucifer know the truth.

"WHAT?" Lucifer shouted, this time louder than before, his voice filled with so much rage and power to the bartender it felt like the entire room shock, after seeing the patrons face he decided he should focus on something in the back of the bar.

"You heard me Brother, it's about to fall!" The angel locked eyes with his fallen brother, a pained and expressive expression on his face.

"Has dear old dad gone mad? Or has he grown bored of the variety, brought on by the multiple universe, the multiple possibilities all being played out? All that free will being flaunted?" Lucifer queried with an impressive amount of displeasure and curiosity, the Devil was struggling to wrap his mind around what was coming.

"This is not our father's doing!" The angel simply stated.

"Then who?" Lucifer pushed.

"I can't tell you, a simple return of one of your favours has tied you into this reality, I am sure that will dawn on you, hopefully soon!"

"Cryptic as ever!" Lucifer leaned over the bar and grabbed himself a bottle of whisky and poured himself a very large drink, he never offered his brother one.

"I'm sorry Brother my hands are tied on this matter, Ray-Ray is going to busy!" He tried to joked but it fell flat as Lucifer glared at the angel again.

"So why are you even here?" Lucifer grumbled.

"To answer what questions I can." He gave small sad smile.

"Are they going to die? The glorious new and wonderful people I and Miss Lopez have just met? Just wiped from reality?" Lucifer closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe!" His brother responded.

"Oh that is so helpful!" Sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"I thought so!" The angel smirked a little.

"Bastard!"

"Now, now Lucifer, these worlds are yet another experiment by father, to see what could and will happen, it's the free will that dictates the actions, I thought you would be a big fan of that?" The angel took on a slightly defensive but questioning tone.

"Yes, yes I have had to see the results of that, having to merge the souls of this universe with their counterparts has been bothersome and somewhat tiring I must say." Lucifer at that moment looked ancient, the enormity of what was coming had finally hit him and he knew he would be going back to Hell to manage this situation.

"I'm sorry Brother"

"You don't get to be sorry!"

"But I am!" Silence filled the empty bar, the patrons had left when Lucifer had started shouting.

"Will they survive?" Lucifer asked with a heavy amount of concern.

"Some, or none, or all! Free will brother, it could make all the difference. A fight is coming, like one that has never been seen before! The fight is not our concern!"

"How can you say that?" Lucifer spat, "These people are beyond good, why make them suffer?" Lucifer's voice was filled with pain.

"Free choice! Father hasn't decided on this but it is outside of our influence, but it is all coming from this realm and by that I mean this multiverse!" The angel turned serious. "The multiverse has created its own enemies and its own challenges and all we can do is watch on! This is not our realm, not our Earth!"

"Can I save them?" Lucifer asked a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"You have already played your part! Turns out it was some time ago, only now you may see what that might have entailed!"

"I have a few theories!" Lucifer knocked back another drink, looking unhappy.

"Of course you do, I don't know what may occur or what might happen, we just need to know if it is part of Dads Plan! He has been absent lately."

"So comforting!" A snarky tone filled the Devils voice, "so where is dear old Dad in all this?" Lucifer questioned more as an afterthought.

"We don't know! He has been more absent lately." The angel couldn't hid the look of pain by his own statement.

"Lovely!" Lucifer adjusted his cufflink and straitened his suit as he sat at the bar, "what am I meant to do with this rather flimsy information download Brother?"

"Nothing! Your task is done, you should go home." Lucifer's brother just looked on, hoping that his brother headed his advice for once in his life.

"I take it then Mr Allen and his team know what is coming?" Lucifer paused mid pour of yet another drink.

"They do, various teams know the truth and they are massing. In the future I expect they will be reaching out to many others"

"Well that explains a few things! I take it that Kara doesn't know what might come to be?"

"No, from what I've seen it seems like Mr Allen and the rest are trying to protect her from the truth." The angel seemed a little confused by the situation. "I've said all I can say, I must leave now brother," The angel gave a sad small smile and then was gone,

"Always a pleasure Michael, never a chore!" Lucifer stated flatly, "I have missed you Brother and it has been too long!" Lucifer whispered the last part of his sentence, then just stared into the empty space he had previously occupied. What was he to do now? Should he ask Ella? She should she be consulted? Or should he just pick her up and return home? Lucifer knew that she would protest and he couldn't deny that Lucifer for once was unsure of what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews (reviews are the life blood, so please review) and messages, always mean a great deal to me. Now back to it!

* * *

What was he to do now? Should he ask Ella? Should she be consulted? Or should he just pick her up and return home? Lucifer knew that she would protest and he couldn't deny that he for once was unsure of what to do. The exchange with his brother had drained him more than he had expected, Lucifer closed his eyes taking a deep breath continued drinking alone in the now deserted bar.

* * *

"What did you say to him Cisco?" Barry asked his friend with a hint of concern in his tone,

"Or didn't say?" Ella chimed in whilst taking a seat,

"Nothing, think he was going to do that mind whammy thing on me but I guess it didn't work, he said something about me being a complicated one? After that he just stormed off, does he do that often?" Cisco asked nervously,

"Did he give you the eyes?" Ella queried,

"Eyes? Cisco shock his head, "no, he was just, well scary!?" Cisco gave a small shrug, unsure how to answer or really explain the exchange,

"Cisco, he is the Devil, I think scary is kinda in the job description!" Barry couldn't help but smirk as Cisco nodded,

"Yeah man, I get that but it's hard to explain, it felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out and all what was left was Lucifer! Make any sense?" Cisco hoped that his explanation would answer the question, he looked at Ella, she knew the man better than anyone else here, he highly doubted that she had ever been on the end of his wrath though, he had only just met the young woman but he knew no one could ever be mad at her. She was a lot like Kara in that respect,

"Ok well, what did you say or not say to him to set him off?" Ella asked again seemingly understanding Cisco's response, she nodded for him to continue,

"He was concerned about you!" Cisco pointed at the woman,

"Me? Why me?" Ella's response was confused and a little panicked,

"Because of what we know, because of what is coming and because of what we haven't told you about!" Barry answered for Cisco,

"Gunna enlighten me speedy?" Ella turned to face the hero,

"Speedy? That would be Oliver's sister!" Cisco stated,

"Who's Oliver? Err no wait, stay on topic Lopez and you two, stop avoiding the question!" The petite woman was now channeling her inner Lucifer, she wanted answers. Her tone so usually filled with compassion and kindness had taken on a hard edge, Barry rubbed his face and let out a deep breath,

"Crisis!"

* * *

"I had a feeling we might find you here!" Kara took a stool next to the Devil, Caitlin on her other side,

"Well good evening Miss Danvers, Doctor Snow, can I get either of you a drink? Seems we are missing one bartender!" Lucifer smirked and made his way around the bar,

"I'm good thanks." Kara smiled,

"I'm fine too but Frost will have a whisky." Caitlin also smiled giving Lucifer a small wave before transforming into her alter ego,

"Make it a double!" Frost stated,

"Double it is for the lady!" Lucifer couldn't help but grin mischievously,

"Lady? Hardly!" Frost accepted the drink that Lucifer slid across the bar, taking a generous mouthful, even though she appeared calm on the outside, Frost was nervous and her earlier chat with Ella had alleviated some of her worries but not all,

"Well let me the judge of that!" Frost flinched slightly, was he actually going to judge her here and now? Lucifer seemed to sense her discomfort, "Now, now darling let's not have any of that!" The Devil's voice was soothing. "Now then what brings you out and about this evening hmm?"

"Fancied a drink and wanted to stretch my legs!" Sounding nonchalant but that fooled no one,

"Well that maybe partly the case, I have a feeling there is something more to it though?" Lucifer purred,

"Fine you got me, I was scared but now I am tired of being afraid, so let's just get this done with!" Frost challenged the man, if he was going to end here existence, she would at least go out on her own terms. Frost could feel Caitlin's terror in the back of her mind but she pushed it down,

Lucifer slowly made his way back to his seat, then he locked eyes with Frost and gave her a small smile, "You have nothing to fear from me my dear, have you done some questionable things and made a few mistakes?" Frost nodded, "Who hasn't? Are you using those missteps as motivation to do better?" Lucifer enquired and Frost nodded again, "you obviously feel guilt or you wouldn't be scared of little old me?" Lucifer sipped his own whisky,

"You're not here to punish me for the things I have done?" Frost was a little shocked but felt a little more relaxed, Lucifer didn't seem like he was about to smite her or something like that, however she didn't really know the man and how he reacts to things,

"Nope!" Lucifer simply stated, popping the P, "well not unless you want me to?" He couldn't help but throw in the flirty comment, allowing his own smile to grow considerably,

"Will I go to hell? What happens to Katy if I do?" Even though she had relaxed she was still concerned,

"Well that is entirely up to you my dearest Miss Frost!" Lucifer learned slightly forward as he spoke, Frost just stared at the man, wanting to know more, "Neither I or my Father make that decision, you lot do, however, there are a few exceptions to that rule, sociopaths and the like!" Lucifer waved his hand in the air, "when your time comes, should you feel that Hell is where you should belong, then Hell is where you go, until the time you no longer feel you shouldn't be, there are no locks and you can leave anytime you want!" Lucifer poured himself and Frost another round of drinks, "as far as what will happen to Miss Snow, I am not sure!" Lucifer took a short pause, "you are quite unique, but there are two souls, so I would assume that each will find its own way."

"Does that happen often? I mean people leaving or well souls leaving?" Kara who had been silent during the conversation couldn't keep her own curiosity get the better of her,

"Souls have been known to escape from time to time, those are quickly tracked down and returned to their cells, in my time, I have ever only once known one man to ever walk out on his own, that however may change in the years to come!"

"Only one?" Frost asked with a surprised voice,

"Yes, apparently he made quite the impression on Maze, I never had the pleasure during his time in Hell, however I did meet him again a few years after his release, oh….!" Lucifer tailed off and had a thoughtful expression on his face,

"What is it Lucifer?" Kara asked,

"This is important my dear ladies, tell me, have you ever heard of a man by the name of John Constantine?" Lucifer had turned very serious, Lucifer really placed some emphasis on the Tine, versus the Teen of John's name,

"Have met him a few times now, he is part of the Legends, why do you ask?" Frost responded,

"Legends?" Lucifer smirked, clearly amused by the title of the group,

"Friends of ours, they travel through time and fix things, or well try to!?" Frost giggled a little knowing exactly how the Legends operated,

"Travel through time? Ah that explains something I have just realised!" A thoughtful expression crossed his face,

"And what is that?" Kara asked with as a hint of concern filled her own voice and she looked between Lucifer and Frost, clearly she was missing something.

"That I have already played my part!" Cold realisation hit Lucifer with that statement, Michael had been right. Constantine had paid him a visit was it five, six years ago asking him for a favour, or well asking for him to repay one on behalf of Maze, a favour he had happily returned and then thought nothing more of it, who wants a trip to purgatory anyway? As strange as the request had been at the time he hadn't cared all that much or given it any further thought. Turns out he had grown a lot since that time of his very long life,

"Your part, in what?" Kara was a little confused,

"In what is to come!" Lucifer simply stated giving Frost a subtle look and she nodded a little sadly, Lucifer would be having a long conversation with her,

"But what is com….." Kara was interrupted,

"Hand up, this is a robbery!" Two men with shotguns and ski-masks burst into the bar,

"Seriously?" Kara asked the air,

"Oh buddy, have you just picked the wrong place to try and rob!" Frost responded coldly,

"I said hands up! And don't try anything funny! Give me your phones, wallets and jewellery!" The masked man shouted,

"Well now chaps, you really should have listened to the lady!" Lucifer had stood and was making his way closer to the gun men,

"I said hands up and stop moving! Are you crazy of something? We have guns!" With that he pulled the trigger and the room was filled with the sound of the shotgun blast. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed then he pulled the trigger again, the shot impacted Lucifer's chest but the man just continued to approach, the man didn't seem that much in a rush but even still the shots hadn't slowed him at all, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Oh I think you know! And Hell is the right direction you should focus on!" Lucifer allowed the hell fire to enter his eyes, "I should warn you chaps, this isn't going to be a fair fight!" A third shot was heard.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks again for everyone who is reading this and has sent in some lovely reviews (reviews are the life blood, so please review) and messages, always mean a great deal to me. Now back to it!

As of the 7th March we in the UK still have not had crisis! I am going to have to wrap this story up, I fully intend to re-visit this universe, however I do also want to keep it as close to cannon as I can, so will have to be post Crisis – I do also need to get back to my other stories.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Oh I think you know! And Hell is the right direction you should focus on!" Lucifer allowed the hell fire to enter his eyes, "I should warn you chaps, this isn't going to be a fair fight!" A third shot was heard.

A wall of ice suddenly appeared in front of Lucifer, saving him from another round of buck shot, he turned slightly and smiled in Frost's direction, he nodded an then punched through the ice, shattering it into shards, he grabbed the first gunman by the throat, easily lifting him from the ground. With his other hand he quickly snatched the gun from the man and tossed it across the room, at the same time, Supergirl had tackled the second gun-man and had captured him just as easily as Lucifer had done, she was smiling as she pinned the man to the ground, stopping bad-guys made her day,

"Well as fun as this has been…" Lucifer backhanded the assailant, knocking him into an unconscious state." I really need to be going!" The Devil finished with a smirk,

"I'll call Barry, let him know we need more criminals arrested!" Frost snorted,

"Lovely." Lucifer smiled as he dropped the man to the ground, taking a second to inspect his ruined suit.

Seeing Lucifer's annoyed expression, Kara giggled.

* * *

"Do you guys just go looking for trouble?" Cisco stated as the small group entered the room

"Just lucky I guess!" Frost responded,

"Well apparently the police have been looking for these guys for some time, been striking all over the country!" Cisco seemed impressed as he took in the group, "they even gave Oliver the slip!"

"Yes, well they hadn't had the pleasure of meeting me!" Lucifer rocked on his feet happily a large grin plastered on his face,

"Or me!" Kara put in, a little taken back

"Or me either!" Frost threw in,

"Well yes, you two lovely ladies did an amazing job!" Lucifer conceded, both Kara and Frost smiled a little at the semi flustered Devil.

"So what now?" Barry asked,

"You and I Mr Allen are going to have a little chat!" Lucifer turned serious and Barry could only nod in response and motioned for Lucifer to follow him.

* * *

"Do you know what's coming?" Barry asked hesitantly,

"I have an idea, although one of my dear brother's was somewhat cryptic on the matter!" Lucifer took a seat and waited patiently for Barry to hopefully fill in the missing pieces. "Why are you keeping all of this from Kara?"

"Because I am going to die, have to die! It is the only way for any of us to survive!" Barry answered looking determined, resigned to this fact, Lucifer on the other hand just looked a little sad, he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry, I take it that you have explored all possibilities of you not having to die?" Lucifer was sombre,

"I have, I went into the speed force and saw them all, in all of them I watched everyone I love and care about die, except in one! Only one! One in which I sacrificed myself to save everyone and I'll happily take that option!" Barry was steadfast in his response,

"Oh I know you will Mr Allen, a decision I do not relish, a decision I happen to understand and would take myself if the situation required it!" Lucifer locked eyes with the Flash,

"So this is the reason I have been keeping this from Kara, she will try to move heaven and earth to save me and she can't! I think telling her would break her heart, she would never forgive herself for not being able to save me. She came here for a break from her own problems, so you know I can't just drop this on her too!" Barry hung his head in defeat, he took a deep breath and waited for Lucifer to continue,

"You are a brave man Mr Allen, you are truly good. This obviously means I won't be seeing you again, as I cannot go where you will be!" Lucifer stood and extended his hand, one which Barry grasped and shook, "Do me one favour though?"

"I thought that was your deal?" Barry couldn't help but smirk,

"True," Lucifer mirrored the smirk, "but when you get to your final destination, pray to me, let me know that you are ok and I will in return let your family know that you are safe, Miss Lopez and I will be leaving shortly, this is one little thing I can do to help you in what is to come!"

"Thank you. That means a great deal to me." Barry could feel the sincerity behind Lucifer's words and appreciated them. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Not unless Kara asks me directly, I will not lie to her but then again, this is not my story to tell!" Lucifer knew deep down that Ella would eventually extract this information out of him but hopefully not until they were safely back in their own universe, oh sure she would kick up an almighty fuss when she learned the fate of her new friends and mourn the loss, then undoubtedly shout at him in Spanish but he could live with that. "Oh do me one favour though, if you happen to see my Father, call him an utter BASTARD!"

"Yeah, not going to be calling God that!" Barry grinned,

"Wanker?" Lucifer offered hopefully,

"Still no!" Barry was amused at the pout Lucifer now wore on his face,

"Suit yourself!" Lucifer turned and left the room leaving Barry to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Come along Miss Lopez, time to get you back home!" Lucifer clapped his hands together, startling everyone,

"Dude!?" Cisco almost yelped as Lucifer was standing mere inches away from the man, "Anyone every suggested you wear a bell or something?"

"Arrrrr, already?" Came Ella's reply, "I haven't even had a chance to see some really cool superhero stuff yet!?" Ella's tone had taken on a little whine in a rather Lucifer way, clearly she had been spending too much time with the man,

"You can always come and visit me on my world, sure Lucifer can arrange something?" Kara beamed at her new friend, glad she was invulnerable as she was sure Ella may actually crush her with the powerful hugs she liked to give,

"That would be sooooo cool and thankyou Kara," Ella broke away from the blonde and went on to embrace the rest of 'Team Flash'.

"Well I think that can be arranged my dear little one, now, time to take our leave," Lucifer closed his eyes and summoned ancient power he had not had to use in years, bringing a new portal into existence, "Hopefully we will be seeing you all soon!"

"Hopefully?" Frost cautiously asked, she knew Barry and Lucifer had talked, he had told her he would fill them all in later about what was discussed,

"Yes, yes, busy Devil, people to do and all that!" Lucifer gave her a meaningful glance and a little wave of dismissal, hoping she knew what he actually meant and hoped that wouldn't now come up in conversation, in one swift move he had an arm around Ella and guided her into the breach and vanished just as quickly as they had arrived. He wasn't one for long goodbyes.

"Do you think we will see them again?" Kara sounded a little sad by her own statement,

"Well as Lucifer just said, hopefully!" Barry smiled, it had certainly been a strange few days, even for him.

* * *

Well that is it folks, thank you all for coming on this journey with me. This story which started with a small rumor and a throwaway line in Training Day or Week has turned into quite the tale, I think I will be playing a little more with this universe in the future but let me what you think

Cheers

Wes


End file.
